Instantes
by VVDSelmasongs
Summary: Las personas conciben el amor y la amistad de una forma diferente según sus experiencias del pasado o sus vivencias en el presente. Cada relato narra un instante de reflexión en las vidas de Effy, Franky y Maxxie respectivamente, en los que cada uno refleja su perspectiva acerca de estos temas. (Viñetas/Spamfics).
1. Rosa de primavera

Sentada en una banca en una plaza bastante concurrida de Bristol se encontraba una adulta joven de facciones delicadas, cabello ondulado y ojos de color azul cielo cuya mirada era irrefutablemente inusual y atrayente. El brillo de esos diamantes junto a la misteriosa sonrisa tenue que ocasionalmente se asomaba en su rostro hacían de ella una persona que difícilmente pasaría desapercibida en una colectividad. Esa señorita era Elizabeth Stonem, mejor conocida como Effy, apodo que sus allegados usaban para referirse a ella desde una temprana edad y que, personalmente, prefería por sobre su nombre de bautizo.

Effy disfrutaba de una mañana de primavera en la que simplemente había decidido detenerse a recordar momentos de su adolescencia. Sintió la brisa acariciar su rostro y por breves momentos cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, para luego abrirlos de nuevo y observar las flores que mostraban orgullosas sus pétalos y sus colores vivos a todos los seres que se detuviesen a mirarlas por un instante. A pesar de ser todas de la misma clase, las flores eran diferentes entre sí y todas tenían una belleza singular que hacía que mereciera la pena posar la vista sobre cada una. Dándose cuenta de que la belleza humana es en tal sentido comparable a la de una flor, intentó asociar a cada uno de sus amigos de la adolescencia con una flor que los representase. Se entretuvo y a la vez se llenó de nostalgia al recordar aquellos detalles que le parecían hermosos y característicos de cada uno: la locura de Cook, la humildad de Thomas, la ingenuidad de Pandora, la emotividad de Emily, la picardía de Katie, el ingenio de Naomi, la caridad de JJ y…

De pronto, se vio eclipsada al vislumbrar la imagen de Freddie en su mente. Respiró profundo y cerró los ojos mientras derramaba tímidas y silenciosas lágrimas al recordar a aquel chico que logró tocar su corazón y su alma por primera vez, aquel que le había enseñado lo mejor y lo peor de sí y que le había cuidado y se había preocupado por ella en su peor faceta, aquel que se había marchado sin dejar rastro y que luego descubriría que había sido todo por protegerla. Secó sus propias lágrimas antes de mirar al cielo y susurrar un diminuto _Gracias Freddie_ , para luego levantarse y marcharse rumbo a una florería, a comprar una rosa roja.


	2. Los colores del beso

Con colores vivos y pinceladas de formas retorcidas, Franky Fitzgerald trabajaba en una de sus tantas obras artísticas. Era abstracta, y la realizaba intentando captar en ella la esencia del beso. La joven artista, quien había dejado crecer su cabello hasta sus hombros y que ahora era rizado, recordaba las sensaciones provistas por besos que la habían marcado: Matty, Mini y Nick. Había empleado colores amarillos y verdes para plasmar los besos del primero porque sentía que en el fondo carecían de significado y eran los únicos besos vacíos que le habían dado; Usó fucsia y rosado para el beso de la segunda, porque hubo algo extraño en ese beso que la llenó de ternura y alegría. Y finalmente rojo y naranja para los besos del último, porque fueron los únicos que lograron transmitirle múltiples sensaciones: calidez, honestidad, pasión y confusión, hasta cierto punto aquello que se acercaba más a lo que era amor, un amor que para ella fue efímero y difícil de corresponder.

Franky se dio cuenta de lo fascinante que era el amor y una de sus manifestaciones más comunes, aunque no por eso menos especial: el beso. Se percató entonces de que todas las personas tienen una forma única de amar y que las sensaciones que producen sus besos muestran cómo son en su interior. De que el amor puro y sincero no tiene limitaciones y que es el sentimiento más benigno que las personas pueden llegar a sentir. Entonces, bautizó a su obra _Los colores del beso_ , sonrió satisfecha y la colocó en un lugar especial de su estudio.


	3. Sonrisas cómplices

Bajo la enceguecedora luz blanquecina de unos reflectores y con la gracia propia de un talento innato, Maxxie Oliver ensayaba la coreografía del baile que había preparado para la competencia nacional de esa misma tarde. Estaba entusiasmado, ansioso por participar y develar los resultados que, en el mejor de los casos le otorgarían el primer premio. El joven rubio de cabello liso no participaba con el objeto de ganar dinero porque para eso trabajaba medio tiempo en un café, cosa que le hacía feliz y le proveía del dinero suficiente para pagar su parte del alquiler, comprar comida e inclusive darse pequeños gustos. Maxxie, quien vivía en un apartamento en Londres que arrendaba junto a su mejor amigo Anwar, había aprendido desde muy joven a conformarse con lo que la vida le ofreciese y a ser feliz con ello por lo que se sentía muy a gusto en la capital británica a pesar de no vivir en unas condiciones de ensueño. Su humildad era una virtud destacable y fácil de percibir al interactuar con él desde un primer momento, cosa que le hacía mucho más atractivo de lo que ya era y, aunada a su carismática sonrisa, le permitió flechar a muchos: desde un cliente del café hasta un bailarín profesional conocido a nivel nacional.

A pesar de esto, el joven carecía de presunción alguna excepto cuando hablaba de sus dotes en el baile. Estaba soltero y desinteresado en conseguir pareja porque se sentía suficientemente feliz y creía que en ese momento de su vida una relación sentimental estaría demás y obstruiría la felicidad que gozaba. Todo el apoyo que necesitaba lo obtenía de su mejor amigo, de su familia, que frecuentemente le llamaba por teléfono, y de otros amigos y fans que le hacían sentir que hacía lo correcto al seguir su sueño de ser bailarín.

Al ritmo de _I Feel Love_ de Donna Summer, Maxxie realizaba cada uno de los pasos de la coreografía que él mismo había creado sin ningún esfuerzo y con plena libertad, dando la sensación de que cualquiera que se parase en la pista de baile podría lucirse. Al culminar con el ensayo, Anwar silbaba y aplaudía desde los asientos vacíos del recinto, felicitando a su amigo. Maxxie sonrió y agradeció al moreno por su apoyo, y antes de pedirle una última opinión antes de la competencia, bajó corriendo del escenario hacia los asientos para darle un fuertísimo abrazo propio de personas que se reencuentran por primera vez luego de años sin verse. Ellos atesoraban su amistad por sobre todas las cosas, porque a la amistad verdadera los años le resbalan como jabón.

—Sé que lo lograrás, yo confío en ti. ―Dijo Anwar, regalándole una media sonrisa.

El rubio sonrió. —Daré lo mejor de mí, haré lo que sé hacer mejor: aquello para lo que nací.

Los chicos se separaron y se dieron un apretón de manos, intercambiando sonrisas cómplices. Estaban listos para enfrentar todo lo que la vida les tenía preparado.


End file.
